Networks, such as wireless cellular networks, do not provide unlimited bandwidth. An application running that uses communication with a remote computer system over a network may be slowed or may not run correctly due to limited available network bandwidth. Further, a cost may be associated with transmitting data over a network. In some situations, the smaller the amount of data transmitted over the network, the lower the cost is to a user. Decreasing the amount of data exchanged over a network can permit the application to run faster, more efficiently, and/or save a user money.